A wide variety of devices use electrical power during operation. For many reasons, the overall size of these devices continues to decrease. Traditional power cells add volumetric bulk as well as mass due to the packaging material of the power cells.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.